A Strange Virus
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by Sofia2017 planning. In an alternate universe where Sofia, Madeline, and Miranda are still living in the village, and Miranda's husband Birk is still alive, a strange illness comes to Dunwiddie. When Madeline is exposed to it by accident, the family takes care of her.


It was a normal day in the village of Dunwiddie. However, as she was giving her daughters Sofia and Madeline their backpacks and lunches for the day, Miranda had a worried look on her face.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Sofia asked.

"I heard that a strange illness has come to Dunwiddie," Miranda said as she had the girls sit down. "It's not serious, thank goodness, but it's contagious. I want both of you to be extra careful today."

"Of course we will, Mom," Madeline promised.

Miranda smiled. "Okay, have a good day at school, girls!"

On the way to school, Sofia said, "Hey, Ruby, where is Jade today?"

Ruby sighed sadly. "Jade is at home with this illness, Sofia."

At the same time, Madeline caught up with her friends. "Hey, Kate, where's Lizzy? We usually talk on the way to school."

"Lizzy caught the virus too," Kate sighed.

Sofia and Madeline watched as they went to the village school. They made sure to wash their hands when they entered the building.

The teacher, a man named Mr. Reid, who was filling in for Ms. Candoo, smiled. "Well done, girls. I see you're both taking the necessary precautions for the virus."

"Do you know if there's a cure?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, there's a cure," Mr. Reid smiled. "But it takes a week to work once it's been administered."

Madeline couldn't help but look around. Several of the students were there, but there were still a few empty seats.

Mr. Reid nodded as he came up to her. "Only a few people caught the virus," he assured her, "John, Jade, and Lizzy's mothers told me this morning. The other kids just have regular colds, so they'll be fine by tomorrow or the next day."

Madeline looked sad. "But John's my best friend, Mr. Reid, and the school play is coming in two weeks!"

Mr. Reid just smiled and said, "Madeline, look at me, please."

Madeline said, "Yes, Mr. Reid, what is it?"

"Since you're so worried about him, maybe you could do me a favor and deliver his homework after school today," Mr. Reid suggested.

"Okay," Madeline smiled. She knew John from around the village, and she'd become friends with him after he defended her and Sofia from a bully.

"I can help take the rest of the kids their homework," Sofia offered.

"That would be great, Sofia, thank you!" Mr. Reid smiled, "I was just about to ask for volunteers to help deliver the rest of the kids' homework." When some of the students volunteered to help deliver homework, Mr. Reid said, "Okay, class, please open your books to page nine."

As the lesson began, Ruby said, "Sofia, I was just wondering, what happened to Ms. Candoo? I didn't see her when we walked in."

"She's also sick today," Mr. Reid explained, "But she doesn't have the same virus; it's just a cold, and she'll probably be back tomorrow. For now, you're stuck with me, if that's okay?"

The class giggled, but Sofia, Ruby, Kate, and Madeline made sure to take notes for Jade, John, and Lizzy.

Back home, Miranda was cleaning the house when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and found John's mother on the other side with Madeline in her arms. "Madeline! What happened?" Miranda gasped.

"Madeline was delivering John's homework," John's mother replied, "He coughed as he took the books from her, and Madeline apparently forgot to wash her hands before she left."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Madeline murmured.

"It's all right, Madeline, I know it was an accident," Miranda murmured, helping her to the couch. "But at least you'll be back to normal in a few days."

At that moment, Sofia said, "Hey, Mom, you have a line waiting outside the shop, and… Madeline don't tell me, you caught this bug too?"

"It's all right, Sofia; John's mother brought her home," Miranda explained, "Madeline was exposed to the virus by accident when she brought John his homework."

"I'm sorry, Sofia," Madeline murmured.

"Well, at least you're home so you can rest," Sofia reasoned, "I'll bring you your homework while you're sick."

"Thanks, Sofia," Madeline murmured as Miranda tucked her favorite doll in with her.

Madeline said, "Mommy when is Daddy coming home? I want him to read me a story like he does when Sofia has a Cold."

"We'll ask him about that when he gets home, Madeline," Miranda smiled as she drew a blanket over her. "For now, you just get some rest." She kissed her forehead. "It's going to be all right, sweetheart. You'll be fine in a few days."

Madeline smiled as she fell asleep.

Sofia said, "Mom, Dad won't be home until close to dinner time."

"Well, for now, let's let Madeline rest," Miranda suggested. "You can help me with the line of customers you told me about."

"Okay," Sofia nodded.

When she and Sofia came down to the shop, Miranda said, "Sorry about the wait, everyone."

Beside her, Sofia said, "What needs to be fixed?"

Sofia and Miranda worked hard all afternoon, but they kept thinking of Madeline. Every so often, one of them would go up and check on her, but Madeline hadn't moved from her spot. She had some of her favorite books with her, and just rested as she read to her doll.

Finally, Birk came home. He hadn't caught the virus either, but he smiled sympathetically when he heard about Madeline. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll feel better before you know it," he gently mussed her hair. "But who'd have believed it? You've got the kissing disease! My little girl is growing up!"

Madeline giggled softly. "Yuck! Quit it, Dad!"

"Oh, Birk," Miranda smiled.

Birk just smiled and said, "Miranda, I will cook tonight; why you rest? I don't need you get sick too."

Miranda smiled. "Birk, that is sweet, but I am fine, really. Now go on and maybe we will have a little time to ourselves tonight after the kids are in bed."

Birke smiled as he said, "Miranda, we have one sick girl on our hands, but after this virus passes, we can have our night together, okay?"

Miranda said, "Oh, I love the way you talk!''

Sofia said, "Gross, Mom and Dad! Maddie and I are right here!"

Madeline giggled beside her.

"Or if she feels up to it, we could have Family Game Night?" Birk suggested.

"That sounds like fun, but I just want to rest," Madeline murmured.

"Okay, sweetheart," Birk smiled, "And is there anything special you want for dinner?"

"Mom's making soup tonight," Sofia replied.

"That's good, and it'll be easy on your stomach," Birk smiled.

Madeline frowned a little. "Soup? Dad, I wanted those yummy tacos with potatoes you usually make on the weekend! Please-please-please?"

Birk smiled, but he said, "Madeline, I will make a deal with you, okay? When you are better, I will make you your yummy taco potatoes, deal?"

Madeline said, "Deal, Dad, but what is that in your pocket?"

"I picked up some hard candy for you and Sofia for after dinner," Birk smiled. "But since I know you're sick now, Madeline, we can use it to help you feel better."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Miranda asked.

"Because when we first learned about this virus, we learned that one of the symptoms is a sore throat that lasts a few days," Birk explained. "Madeline can keep one of those candies in her mouth and suck on it, and it will help her throat feel better."

"I suppose you're right," Miranda smiled at last. "I remember we did that when the girls had sore throats now."

"Candy is a miracle cure, right, girls?" Birk smiled as he gave Madeline one of the peppermints in his pocket.

"Thanks, Dad," Madeline smiled.

As she took her own candy, Sofia said, "Dad what is the second symptom of this virus anyway?"

"It starts with a mild fever and a sore throat, but the second symptom just makes you feel tired and dizzy and gives you a headache," Birk said as he picked up the paper that explained about the virus. "It says here that the virus is similar to the flu, so it's not fatal. Those infected with the virus start to recover after a day or two, but they still need to take medicine for a week."

"That's good to know," Miranda murmured. "Is there anything else we should know about it?"

"Just that those who are in contact with the person infected need to wash their hands," Birk continued. "I'll go out right now and pick up some real medicine for Madeline. Candy can only do so much, but she'll need something to help her recover which doesn't require a sugar rush."

Madeline said, "Dad, can I go with you, please?"

Miranda said, "Nice going with the candy before supper, Birk!"

"I just wanted to see if the candy remedy would work," Birk smiled, "But you're right, Miranda. Since we know it works now, we'll save the rest of it for later, all right, Madeline?"

"Okay," Madeline agreed as she finished the candy.

"And Madeline, I know you don't care for the taste of medicines, but do you promise not to put up a fuss when we give it to you?" Miranda added when Birk left. "I don't want to have to keep offering you candy to get the taste out of your mouth. We're only giving you the medicine to help you feel better."

"Okay," Madeline sighed. She didn't like the taste of medicine, but she wanted to feel better quickly so she could play with her friends again.

Sofia looked worried. "Mom, you know Madeline usually fights you or dad when you try to give her medicine."

Miranda nodded. "That's true, but maybe this time would be different, I hope!"

Birk came home a few minutes later with a paper bag with the medicine in it. "I'm back! Let's see if this can't help you feel better, Madeline."

"It's okay, Maddie," Sofia said when Madeline started to cringe away from Miranda as she held the spoon out. "I'll get you a glass of water to rinse your mouth out if you don't like the taste."

"You won't have to, Sofia," Birk smiled. "The shopkeeper told me that the medicine tastes like oranges, and we know how much Madeline likes those. He knows this because he has a little girl about your age who also caught the virus, and she's just about cured now."

Madeline smiled as she took a spoonful of the medicine. "That's...good!"

Miranda smiled. "That is good to know, but who is this Shopkeeper? I want to repay him and who knows, maybe his daughter could be friends with Sofia and Madeline."

"Mr. Seth Graylight," Birk replied. "He and his wife Allison have a little girl named Marilee who caught the virus a few days ago, but she's almost all better. She's about Sofia's age."

"Little brunette girl with green eyes, and she wears a green dress?" Sofia nodded. "I've seen her around the playground sometimes. She's really nice, and she loves flowers."

Madeline frowned softly. "Marilee? Who is that, anyway?"

"She moved here with her family a few months ago," Sofia replied, "She's in a different class than I am, and we only see each other for a minute in the halls or for a few moments on the playground. We talked a few times when you weren't around, but as soon as you're feeling better, I'll introduce you to her, so she can have another new friend."

Madeline smiled as she leaned back on her pillows. "I'd like that."

"Okay, girls, enough talking," Miranda said as she drew the blanket over Madeline. "Let's let Madeline rest."

As she drifted off to sleep, Madeline said, "Sofia, wouldn't it be funny if Marilee was our lost sister?"

"Maybe," Sofia smiled. "But I'm happy to have one sister right here with me, and I'll do everything I can to help you feel better."

"So will we, sweetheart," Miranda smiled, Birk nodding at her side.

Looking up quickly when she smelled something, Sofia said, "Mom, the soup is on fire!"

"Thanks for the warning, Sofia!" Miranda said as she turned the stove off, pulled the soup away, and checked it. "Well, it's not too bad. We'll just wait a few minutes for it to cool down, then we'll eat."

When the soup was cooler, Madeline smiled. "This is good," she said as she tried some, "And it was a good thing you were wearing shoes when you were handling it when it was on the stove!"

"That's right," Miranda agreed, "Wear shoes when you cook, and don't cook when you're sick or dizzy!"

Birk said, "Miranda, that seem like good advice."

Miranda smiled. "Well, Birk, a mother's work is never done!"

"But you know you've got good helpers here, Miranda," Birk smiled.

"You're right," Miranda smiled.

Sofia said, "Mom, if you and Dad share one room, and me and Madeline share one room with one bed, why can't we have two beds?"

Madeline nodded. "Yeah! Mom, we need two beds!"

"That's an interesting idea, Madeline, but the house is too small to add another bed," Miranda admitted. "But maybe for the duration of your illness, you could sleep on the couch."

"That's a good idea," Sofia agreed. "If Maddie gets sick, the bathroom's close by so she wouldn't have to run too far."

As they were cleaning up later, Birk said, "Miranda, I will stay down here with Madeline for tonight."

"That's a good idea," Miranda agreed, "Someone will be close if she needs anything."

After a while, Birk and Madeline settled down for the night. "You'll feel better before you know it, sweetheart," he smiled as he gave her another dose of medicine.

"Thanks, Daddy," Madeline smiled as she fell asleep.

In her room, Sofia said, "Mom when will Madeline be better? This bed seems bigger without her…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it's only for a few days," Miranda assured her, "Like we said, the time will fly so fast you won't even notice. Madeline will be back with you before you know it."

Sofia smiled a little. "Okay. And I'll help take care of Madeline too. I'll bring her homework and everything."

"I know you will," Miranda smiled.

Sofia smiled. "Night Mom…" and went to sleep in no time.

Sofia helped Madeline all that week. She took notes on what Miss Candoo said, since she was back following her own illness, brought Madeline her homework, and took the completed assignments back to school every day.

"Thanks, Sofia," Madeline still sounded hoarse.

"Take it easy, Maddie," Sofia murmured, "I heard Mom and Dad say that one of the symptoms was a throat virus. It lasts a couple of days, but you don't want to talk too much."

Madeline nodded. She wrote down on a piece of paper, 'Thanks, Sofia. I'll try not to talk too much.'

"Good idea," Sofia smiled.

At the same time, Miranda said, "Birk, I am stared to getting worried now. She can't keep anything inside her stomach."

Birk squeezed her hand. "Miranda, please calm down."

"I know you're right, Birk, but I can't help it!" Miranda sighed. "It's been a little more than a week, and she should start getting better now."

"I know," Birk nodded. "At least we know she keeps the soup you make down, so at least that's something."

"Will Madeline be okay?" Sofia asked.

"I hope so," Miranda sighed.

Birk said, "Sofia, did you wash your hands?"

Sofia nodded. "Dad, of course I did; I've been washing my hands for almost a week, and I feel okay, really!"

"That's good, sweetheart, we want to take all the necessary precautions, so we don't get sick too," Birk smiled.

"Actually, I think Madeline's starting to feel better," Miranda smiled. "I checked on her this morning, and her color's back to normal, and her voice is a little stronger."

Sofia smiled. "That is great, Mom!"

"It is, but for now let's continue what we've been doing," Miranda suggested. "She's starting to get better, but it'll still take a few days before she's back to her old self."

"I know," Sofia smiled. She gave Madeline a little wave as she collected the homework Madeline had finished, and gave her the assignments for that day. "Everyone misses you at school, Maddie. They want you to come back soon."

"I will," Madeline smiled.

Sofia said, "Good! Now are you ready for Math, Art, and Reading? That's we did today in class."

Madeline nodded.

The girls worked together to finish their homework. When it was done, Madeline smiled as Sofia brought her doll Maryanne from her room, along with her tea set. "You feel up for a tea party before bed, Maddie?"

Madeline smiled and nodded. Her voice was still a little hoarse, but Birk had said it would probably be better by the next day.

Madeline sat her doll Christa next to Maryanne.

Sofia smiled as she said, "Shall we have some tea?"

"We shall," Madeline smiled.

The next day, Madeline was feeling much better. "Mom! I can talk again, and I don't feel sick!"

"That's great, Madeline, but I still want you to take it easy, since you have some medicine left," Miranda smiled.

Madeline pouted a little. "But Mom, I want to play!"

"I know, sweetheart, but your father told me that those who take the medicine can't go out until it's all gone," Miranda replied. "He told me that the virus has been gone from the village for a few days, but since people have been exposed to it, they don't want to risk it coming back."

"Okay," Madeline sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to be cooped up anymore!"

"I know how you feel," Miranda smiled. "I like to keep busy too. But when you're sick, your body needs time to rest. Let's just wait another day or so, just until your medicine's gone, then we'll see how you feel."

Madeline said, "I know what I can do, Mom! Where is the big piece of paper and the art supplies that you keep for rainy weekends?"

"What would you like to do?" Miranda asked.

"I can draw a picture of the tea party Sofia and I had with Maryanne and Christa," Madeline smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea," Miranda smiled. "Sofia will love seeing that!"

Madeline grinned. "I will get to work on it!"

"Sounds good," Miranda smiled as Birk and Sofia came in, "But only if you really want to do that. You don't want to overdo it."

"Okay," Madeline smiled as she began her drawing.

Soon, Miranda came in to check on her, and found her asleep on the couch, with Sofia in a chair next to her, and she was reading one of her favorite books.

"Maddie finished her picture a little while ago, and wanted to rest," Sofia explained, "I told her I'd read to her until she fell asleep."

Miranda said, "Sofia, Madeline is asleep now!"

"Okay," Sofia smiled, "I'll let her rest, and maybe she'll feel better in the morning."

"Good idea, and I think you might be right," Miranda smiled.

When he came home that night, Birk said, "How was Madeline today, Miranda?"

"She's just about back to normal," Miranda smiled, "Maybe by tomorrow she'll be back to her old self."

"That's good to hear," Birk smiled as he looked over at Madeline. "Let's let her sleep, and see how she is in the morning."

As she blew Madeline a kiss, Miranda said, "Good night, Madeline."

The next morning, Madeline was feeling much better. "Mommy! Daddy! Sofia!" she called as they came down.

"Well, you look much better," Birk smiled, mussing her hair.

"I took the last of the medicine last night," Madeline reminded him, "I feel great today!"

"That's good to hear," Miranda smiled, "But for today, take it easy just the same. But tonight if you're up for it, how about tacos with potatoes?"

"Yeah!" Madeline smiled.

"You deserve a treat for being such a good patient," Miranda smiled.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Madeline cheered.

Birk said, "Yes, Madeline slept through the night without one of us watching her."

Madeline said, "Daddy, can I go outside and play, please-please-please?"

"As long as you take it easy," Miranda agreed. "And you come in when you start to feel tired."

"Okay," Madeline agreed.

Sofia said, "We will just be in the backyard, Mom."

"Okay," Miranda agreed.

Madeline smiled as she set foot outside. "It's great to be out again! But don't worry, Sofia; I'll take it easy."

A little later, the girls came in, and Madeline smiled. "Tacos with potatoes!"

"We thought you'd like a little treat," Birk grinned. "But your mom says to go easy on them."

"I will!" Madeline smiled.

Sofia said, "Dad, how can we have both tacos _with_ potatoes?"

Birk grinned. "I couldn't decide whether to make tacos or potatoes one night, so I combined them! Madeline was with me, she tried it, and she loved it!"

"Well, you've always been creative in the kitchen," Miranda smiled.

"That's true," Birk smiled, "Okay, everyone! Dig in!"

Madeline frowned a little. "No beans? Daddy, how come there are in no beans in my taco?"

"That's because not everyone likes them," Birk explained, "I put them on the side, so you can take as many as you want."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Madeline smiled.

The End


End file.
